Cheating
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Just on their wedding day, Falkner commits a serious error that costs him everything. Now single, he laments his misery in his diary and hopes that he'll get a second chance for anything. Atmosshipping


Disclaimer- I don't last remember owning pokemon.

This is it. This is pretty much it. I don't know what to do with my life anymore, it just doesn't appeal to me anymore.

It was all a horrible mistake, but would she listen? No. She would just run away as if cursed with cold feet and break my heart as if it were a toy. But who could blame her? It was my entire stupid fault!

We were young, in love and had eyes for each other alone. Oh how I loved her- those beautiful eyes, her beautiful, lustrous red hair that smelled of roses and that vibrant spirit that made my heart fly! It made me feel as if I were a bird myself. How I thought of her as the most vivacious, heavenly spirit of the air who came to me and made me feel like royalty- those explosive, passionate battles we had that would always culminate in a loving, romantic embrace... They still stir my soul!

Oh, but all of that is now none but a dream!

Just 3 months ago, I proposed. I couldn't take it anymore- we were too far apart for comfort and I felt this was extremely necessary! Much to my delight- she accepted! What greater joy could ever be there? We then set ahead preparing for our wedding and all the possible leaders were invited- it was just too joyous an occasion- even some of the trainers were free to attend! Arceus alone knows how much of a fortune we'd spent on everything!

Then on the wedding day itself, disaster struck! I was to help Winona, bridesmaid with her hair- why me I do not know? I went ahead to do her flowers on her hair when suddenly I felt a mesmerising feeling in my heart- she was like a divine Milotic! So beautiful and graceful! I knew not on what I did, for the very next second, I was embracing and caressing her! Not once did she try to stop me, rather she egged me on.

Then she whispered sweet nothings into my ears "Stay with me Falkner, I love you!" Mesmerised by her grace and elegance, I just nodded, feeling like a second heaven. It felt so wrong, yet so right! Cheesy line, but yet so true! A paradox of confessions, a mystifying of beliefs and a torrent of feelings! It felt like heaven alright!

At least it did, until I saw a shocked Janine and an even more shocked Skyla. Everything fell onto me like a ton of bricks, an arrow straight in my heart. I palpitated and felt so immensely guilty- I fell into that trap most men fall into- the temptations of affairs!

She was so heartbroken and angry, I could see her shaking! One could have mistaken her for an epileptic. But I knew it wasn't fear- it was fury, heartbreak and shock.

All because of me.

Finally at the event, when the priest asked me my view on whether I want her, I agreed, but when Skyla was to speak, her voice still shaking and struggling to hide her tears screams "I don't! I wish I never did!" and ruins away before anything can stop her, least of all me. I tried to dry her tears before, but she'd just snap at me and stay away. It was on that day our marriage was doomed.

The whole crowd was stunned and shocked. I attempt to chase after her, only to trip on my own feet as I scream "Skyla! Come back! Please, I'm, sorry! Come back, come back!" as I myself finally burst into tears of agony and grief, holding my hand out for her, praying and pleading for her to return. I promised myself I'd be the best husband she'd ever wanted even if it killed me!

But sadly, she wanted me no more.

I am still crying writing this down, but let it be known to those after me that they must live their woman like the queen of the world if they truly love her. I still am single and pray for love; after all it was amazing a feeling. My heart still stays for Skyla, who still does not speak to me, but I know one thing for sure- if Arceus ever sends me a chance to be her husband again, I'd drop everything and welcome her with open arms. I'd be everything she ever wanted and the world's most exemplary father ever! I'd do anything, I promise. For her love was the most powerful thing ever and most wonderful. I'd never regret it, and why would i?

Her love is still the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
